The Bella Rush
The Bella Rush is the 93rd episode of WWE Total Divas and the 5th in Season 7. Summary Lana hosts a Bulgarian Name's Day Celebration party for Rusev, who is fixated on starting a family; Brie and Nicole find a new rush; Alexa bonds with her new pet, and Nattie acts like an overbearing landlord with the house she purchased for her parents. Recap When we begin this week's Total Divas, Brie Bella and Nikki Bella are supervising a photoshoot for their Birdiebee line, bringing their business venture one step closer to a reality. That's certainly a rewarding experience, though they admit the corporate world doesn't give them the athletic or creative rush that WWE did. So, to make up for it, the twins try their hand at a couple hobbies from skateboarding to watching a horserace. It's the sound and sights of the latter that convince Brie she's ready to get back in the ring, leading to an impromptu training session with Nikki, Daniel Bryan and Nia Jax. By the end of it, she's 1,000 percent in on a potential comeback, with Bryan on board as long as his wife puts in the requisite work. With her SmackDown Women's Championship Match on the horizon, Natalya takes the time this week to realize one other personal dream: To buy her parents a house. The problem is, her mother and father are terrible tenants, clogging the kitchen sink, bringing a dog into the house where it promptly relieves itself, and parking a golf cart on the front lawn. Nattie's mother decides it might be better to implement a standard landlord-tenant agreement between them, which actually turns out to be less constricting than Nattie's feedback when she visits. With a solution in place that satisfies everyone, Natalya signs the contract with her parents. Rusev wants kids. Did you know Rusev wants kids? Lana knows, but she isn't quite ready to make that leap, despite her husband pushing the issue on multiple occasions. She does make the misstep of bringing up the argument during Rusev's Bulgarian name day party, which happens to include Alexa Bliss (and her adorable micropig, Larry Steve, whom Rusev is cartoonishly smitten with), Nia Jax and Sheamus. Rusev isn't thrilled that Lana would air the couple's dirty laundry in front of their friends, but The Ravishing Russian finally gets it into his head that she simply isn't ready to put her life and career on hold, and Rusev agrees to wait until the time is right. Image gallery The Bella Rush 2.jpg The Bella Rush 3.jpg The Bella Rush 4.jpg The Bella Rush 5.jpg The Bella Rush 6.jpg The Bella Rush 7.jpg The Bella Rush 8.jpg The Bella Rush 9.jpg The Bella Rush 10.jpg The Bella Rush 11.jpg The Bella Rush 12.jpg The Bella Rush 13.jpg The Bella Rush 14.jpg The Bella Rush 15.jpg The Bella Rush 16.jpg The Bella Rush 17.jpg The Bella Rush 18.jpg The Bella Rush 19.jpg The Bella Rush 20.jpg The Bella Rush 21.jpg The Bella Rush 22.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #93 at WWE.com Category:2017 television events